wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (video)
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book is an Dorothy The Dinosaur video released in 2008. In the US, this is titled as "The Wiggles Present: Dorothy the Dinosaur". Song List # C'est Wags, C'est Bon # Dance a Cachucha # Balla Balla Bambina # Say Aah at the Doctors # Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) # Drinking Rosy Tea with Dorothy # Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar # Come On Let's Jump # Vegetable Soup # My Name Is Dorothy (Come Dance With Me) # Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku (We Are All in God's Family) # I Look In The Mirror # I'm The Postman # Teddy Bear Lullaby # The Dancing Flowers # Seashell Barcarolle # Ballerina, Ballerina # I Love it When it Rains # Let's Have a Party Bonus Wiggles Songs #Romp Bomp A Stomp (Live) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (Live) #Fruit Salad (Live) #Hot Potato (Live) #Quack Quack (Live) #Wash Your Hands Gallery Promo Pictures DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies DonthePostman-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy holding letter SingingattheLibrary-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeries2PromoPicture2.jpg|Fairies Clare and Larissa Dorothy'sHouseinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries2).jpg|Dorothy's house SingingattheLibrary-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and Troy Cassar-Daley TheSeashellBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeries2PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies DentistJane'sOffice.jpg|Dentist Jane's office IrishDancingWiththeFairies.jpg|"Irish Dancing with the Fairies" MarieFieldandMichelleLynch.jpg|Marie Field and Michelle Lynch SwingingFairies-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeries2PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy SwingingFairies-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies SingingattheLibrary-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Troy Cassar-Daley DrinkingRosyTeaWithDorothy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Drinking Rosy Tea with Dorothy" DorothyandMarieField.jpg|Dorothy and Marie Field SingingattheLibrary-PromoPicture4.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley holding Takamine acoustic guitar ILookInTheMirror-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Look in the Mirror" SingingattheLibrary-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy reading book SingingattheLibrary-PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Dorothy'sSingingLesson-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance a Cachuca" DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeries2PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy painting MarieFieldin2008.jpg|Marie Field DonthePostmanDeliversaParcel-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Don Spencer DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeries2PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy sweeping IrishDancingwiththeFairies-PromoPicture.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" Dorothy'sSingingLesson-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and David Hobson BigBirthdayPromoPicture12.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley SwingingFairies-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy holding her dress LettuceSing-PromoPicture.jpg|"Lettuce Sing" SingingattheLibrary-PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy holding umbrella DonthePostmanDeliversaParcel-PromoPicture2.jpg|Don drinking rosy tea and Dorothy Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Dorothy'sSingingLesson-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and David Hobson IrishDancingwiththeFairies-PromoPicture2.jpg|Fairy Clare Irish dancing IrishDancingwiththeFairies-PromoPicture3.jpg|Fairies Clare and Larissa drinking rosy tea Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Fairies ILookInTheMirror-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and Dentist Jane DorothyVisitsDoctorLeo-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Doctor Leo VegetableSoup-EpisodePromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy holding shopping list Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture3.jpg|Fairy Maria MarieFieldin2008-2.jpg|Marie Field DonthePostman-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and Don the Postman Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothytheDinosaur-TVSeries2PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy in her garden VegetableSoup-EpisodePromoPicture2.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture5.jpg|The cast Dorothy'sSingingLesson-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy holding letter SwingingFairies-PromoPicture4.jpg|Rebecca, Dorothy, the fairies Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture6.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" DonthePostman-PromoPicture3.jpg|Don the Postman FrancistheFlowerSeller-PromoPicture.jpg|The cast in "Francis the Flower Seller" PaulFieldandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Paul Field and Troy Cassar-Daley DorothyandKathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka DorothySpeaksWarramiri-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and the Warramiri people DorothySpeaksWarramiri-PromoPicture2.jpg|Kathy Gothadjaka ILookInTheMirror-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jane Kennedy VegetableSoup-EpisodePromoPicture3.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Rosy Orchestra LettuceSing-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and John Rowe JohntheGreenGrocer'sStore-Inside.jpg|John the Green Grocer's Store SwingingFairies-PromoPicture5.jpg|Rebecca, Dorothy and the fairies Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Rosy Musicians FrancistheFlowerSeller-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy, Fairy Clare, Francis and Marie Field Troy,PaulandMarie.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley, Paul and Marie Field DorothyVisitsDoctorLeo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy, Henry, Doctor Leo and the Wiggly Crew IrishDancingWiththeFairies-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" MichelleLynch.jpg|Michelle Lynch VegetableSoup-EpisodePromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and John Rowe playing guitar IrishDancingWiththeFairies-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies Irish dancing FrancistheFlowerSeller-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Fairy Clare and Francis DorothyVisitsDoctorLeo-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" DorothyHasaNewDancingDress.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies DorothyVisitsDoctorLeo-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Dr. Leo VegetableSoup-EpisodePromoPicture5.jpg|John Rowe DorothyHasaNewDancingDress-PromoPicture.jpg|"My Name is Dorothy (Come Dance with Me)" Dorothy'sMemoryBook-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes SwingingFairies-PromoPicture6.jpg|Leanne Ashley and the fairies Dorothy'sMemoryBook-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Dominic Lindsay, Karlene Minham and Paul Field FrancistheFlowerSeller-PromoPicture4.jpg|Francis the Flower Seller Dorothy'sMemoryBook-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Borce Dacemvski on camera David'sSingingandDancingClass.jpg|David's singing and dancing class FrancistheFlowerSeller-PromoPicture5.jpg|Francis the Flower Seller DorothyVisitsDoctorLeo-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Dr. Leo SwingingFairies-PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca Beck CaptainFeatherswordVisitstheDentist-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Captain and Jane SwingingFairies-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy, Rebecca and the fairies DonthePostman-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy, Don Spencer and the Wiggly Crew Trivia * This is the only spin-off series to be released in the U.S * Only Dorothy video to be released in the U.S ( Not including Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus as a bonus feature on It's Always Christmas With You (video)) Release Dates Australian DVD Release: February 28,2008 DVD/Roadshow UK DVD Release: July 3,2008 Entertainment American DVD Release: February 24, 2009Home Video Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries